Meet My Patents Jeanne
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: To prove herself worthy of being Ren's bride, Jeanne meets his parents. Takes place one year after Shaman King.


I don't own Shaman King, Hiroyuki Takei does.

Meet My Parents, Jeanne

Jeanne smiled as she clutched the key to her chastity belt while Marco drove the car to the Tao manor. Today she was going to meet Yuan and Ran the parents of her boyfriend Tao Ren, to see if she was worthy of being Ren's future bride. If things worked out, she would give him the key of her chastity belt as proof that she wanted to be his wife. "Are you sure that you want to go through this, Lady Jeanne? Why should you have to prove yourself worthy to be the bride of the heir of the despicable Tao family," said Marco. "I know that this must be odd for you to believe, but I love Ren and once I become his wife, his family will be my family," said Jeanne quietly as she placed her hand on the head of Shamash.

Once the car stopped Jeanne's door was quickly opened much to Marco's annoyance, standing there was Ren. Since the end of the Shaman Fight and Hao's victory a year ago, Jeanne started to get to know Ren and started to date him. When his parents found out that he was in a serious relationship and he wanted to make her his bride, they sent her an invitation to dinner so they could meet her. From the annoyed look on Ren's face, Jeanne could tell that he didn't like the idea. " I can't believe that they are making you do this, I don't need my parents approval on my choice of bride," said Ren through gritted teeth. "Poor Marco thinks the same thing, with God on my side, I know that our love will prevail," said Jeanne. "Whatever you say," said Ren with a smile. Even though have the same religion, he still respected her for her strong Christian faith.

Ren put his arm around Jeanne's waist as he pulled her out of the car much to Marco's dismay. "How dare you treat Lady Jeanne the Iron Maiden so improperly especially when you are a heretic," said Marco. "Shut up, the only reason you are here is because they wanted to meet her guardian," said Ren. Jeanne smiled wondering how Marco would react if he found out far their relationship went. Because of her chastity belt they hadn't made love to each other yet, but they had pretty heavy make out sessions. Standing by Ren were Bason and the Spirit of Thunder. "Let's get this over with," muttered Ren as he led Jeanne to the Tao manor while Marco, Bason, and Shamash followed, the Spirit of Thunder waited outside since it was too big to come inside.

* * *

"Let's get this over with, Ran dear, of all the girls my son had to choose it had to be that religious fanatic," said Yuan. "Quiet Yuan, I bet that Jeanne is a lovely young woman," said Ran. "If only that Anna girl hadn't been promised to that Asakura boy, she would have been the perfect woman for Ren," said Yuan. "You know that you can never pull Yoh and Anna apart, they are in love with each other. Besides they are married and have a son named Hana who recently had his first birthday," said Jun. Just then Ren walked into the room with a young woman that looked like a French maid and a man with messy blonde hair and glasses.

"Honorable father, this is Lady Jeanne the Iron Maiden and her guardian Marco the Captain of the X-Laws," said Ren. "My dear girl why do they call you the Iron Maiden," asked Ran. "I use an Iron Maiden as a form of prayer and meditation," said Jeanne in a fluty sounding voice. "Oh my, that sounds painful," said Ran. At least the girl proved that she can take pain, thought Yuan. "When a person reaches a high level of spirituality, pain means nothing and through putting myself in a near death state I was able to raise my mana level," said Jeanne. "Lady Jeanne is the most spiritual and powerful shaman ever," said Marco. "Yes and that Asakura boy Hao won the Shaman Fight and became Shaman King," said Yuan.

At those words, a look of anger crossed Ren's face. "Also when you marry my son are you willing to convert over to Taoism," said Yuan. "No, I love your son, but I will never turn my back on Christian faith and everything that I learned from Shamash," said Jeanne. "Let me get this straight, I am expected to let my son marry a religious fanatic that tortures herself and is unwilling to convert to our religion, I don't really think that you are worthy of being the wife of the Tao heir," said Yuan. "How dare you treat Lady Jeanne with such disrespect you heretic, Ren is the one that should convert over to Christianity," said Marco.

"No, I don't expect Ren to convert over to my faith and I would want his family to give me the same respect. While I will follow my usual practices in faith, I promise that I won't use torture techniques while I am pregnant with any of Ren's children, I value life and I would never want the Tao family to die out. But know this Tao Yuan, you never find a woman who loves your son as I do, I love both Ren's good points and bad points. If you refuse to let me be his bride, I will fight you and any other girl that pick for his bride until you see that I am the only choice for him," said Jeanne. "That is so romantic," sighed Jun. "I like this girl, I don't care what my foolish son says, but I approve of Jeanne becoming my grandson's bride," said Tao Ching, Ren's grandfather as he walked into the room.

"Damn it father, you can't overturn my ruling and I don't think that I want her to marry my son, especially with the disrespectful way her guardian treats us," said Yuan. "Well Ren doesn't want to marry that fool Marco, he wants to marry Jeanne, who I think has proven herself to be worthy of the Tao family name, and besides I don't think I would like to see Ren's reaction to this, he is like every Tao and will get what he wants. Besides didn't you have the same problem when you were tying to win Ran's heart since her parents didn't want her to marry someone from the Tao family," said Ching. "Father, I swear if you don't let me marry Jeanne, I will kill you," said Ren. Yuan knew that his son's threat wasn't a bluff and he would have no problem with making the threat come true since he had become much more powerful than his own father in the Shaman Fights. "Very well I give the union between Tao Ren and Lady Jeanne the Iron Maiden," said Yuan. "Fantastic, in celebration of this engagement, let's have dinner," said Ching.

* * *

"That was a lovely dinner, I never had egg rolls before," said Jeanne. "Are you kidding, this could have ended in disaster, the only reason that my father has agreed to this is because he has become afraid of me," said Ren. "At least Marco didn't ruin everything, I love him dearly like I would my own father, but he can be over the top sometimes," said Jeanne. After dinner, Jeanne and Ren decided to spend sometime alone without their crazy parents or guardians. "Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to give you thing," said Jeanne as she handed him a large key. What is this for, thought Ren. "I love you and all, but I have to wonder what this is," asked Ren. "It is the key of my chastity belt, to keep my purity intact, I decided a chastity belt until I was ready. But now that I am ready to become your bride, I wanted to give it to you so you can use it on our wedding night," said Jeanne. "Thank you, this means a lot to me," said Ren as he blushed. "You are so cute when you blush," said Jeanne right before she leaned close to Ren and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
